Sonic Heroes 2: The Ultimate Battle/Last, Extra Story
This is the Last, Extra Story in Sonic Heroes 2: The Ultimate Battle that is unlocked by getting the 7 Chaos Emeralds in the Special Stages. Story Every story-related team is seen running to Pinnicale Tower, the tower they were all told to go to by a letter found in Final Fortress. Team Metal Sonic(Metal Sonic and Knuckles, and Tails Doll) claim they're going to take over the world, in which they all combine, using all the teams' data, and Chaos, to become a huge dragon-like creature like Metal Sonic himself did in Sonic Heroes. The real Eggman, Eggman Nega and EggRobo come. EggRobo hand signals(and beeps) that the world is going to die. Every team is shocked about the teams' massive transformation. The two Eggmans say it's hopeless, and that their world will die, since they are using the hero teams' data and Chaos. Eggman Nega also fears that it'll spread across dimensions, as to warn Team Dimension of the disaster. Eggman then gets angry because he wonders where the Chaos Emeralds are, in which they're with a couple of the teams, Team Dimension also has the Sol Emeralds(Blaze), in which both Eggmans get shocked at, and tell them that it would take a miracle, even with all of them and the Sol and Chaos Emeralds. Sonic tells them both to leave THAT to him, in which Amy starts to worry. Tails and Knuckles say they want in on this too, and all the teams agree to help. Sonic then tells everybody that they'll show Team Metal Sonic the power of teamwork(like Sonic Heroes, only with more teams) After defeating Team Metal Sonic, they collapse and ask why they can't defeat their foes, even with all of the powerful energy of their enemies. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles walk up to Metal Sonic, Taisl Doll, and Metal Knuckles respectively and say because they worked together, nothing could stop them, and the hero trio say if they wanted a rematch, they could, because they'll be waiting. Sonic, Tails and Amy run off. The remaining members of Team Rose wave after Amy. Threetails starts to have lovey-dovey eyes for Shadow, and they chase off after each other. Bruce walks off, and so does Dexter. Rouge walks past Knuckles saying she'll go after the Master Emerald again, and they have chasies. Crystal runs after Sonic, after Amy, and Sonic and Tails, while her Team Ice members wave. Team Chaotix run back to the Computer Room. Team Dimension return to their respective homes after waving goodbye. Team Babylon fly off, looking for Extreme Gear races. Team Physics goes home with their piece of tech. Team Young run off with Dexter, waving goodbye at everyone. Team Cuteiepie and Team Flight walk off together. Team Eclipse just walk off, after Threetails' direction, headed for home, waving as well. Team Superpower also walk off, looking for advenutres. Team Secret just pick up Team Metal Sonic and just stare at each other like Shadow and Omega did in Sonic Heroes. Team Sonic then gather up and do what they did in Sonic Heroes, then the story of the game ends. How the battle works Team Neo Metal Sonic The teams as mentioned above in the first table row will fight TNMS. TNMS will change formations on his butt like Sonic Heroes, however, the formation that is shown is useless and will change every minute to speed, flight, and/or power, in that order. In that time, you must manage to hit him. He must be hit 20 times. Speed members of the team can attack TNMS with Homing Attack on the symbol, the landing will be the platform rescuing you. Flight members can attack with Thunder/Other Shoot, and Power Members can throw their team members at TNMS. They must get 20 hits each in their battles. However, TNMS' attacks are powerful and you must hit them when they are weak(Metal Sonic's head will drop, by the way, it's only that head on the thing, that is when they are weak). Crystals will come out and try to seal the team members. Each member that is stuck will have 10 secs counting on a timer above them that will revive them. When they are revived, that is when they are "weak", however, if the head comes really close to a crystal and opens its mouth and purple waves come out, it will extend the "thaw out" time by 5 secs. The team members formation will not show up while they are "frozen", but if 2 are stuck, one will thaw out automatically, since 2 must be in the battle. The only way to die in this part of the level is, well, simple, falling off the edge of the platform. Team Super Metal Sonic The teams as mentioned above will fight TSMS. These are how the teams will have super members. Team Ice Crystal(super), Sophana, Ivy(shield) Team Metal All members are super Team Dimension Silver and Blaze(super), Marine(shield) Team Dark Shadow(super), Rouge and Omega(shield) Team Sonic stays the same "Team Super Sonic" as Sonic Heroes normal. The battle will work almost like normal, only the rings are FAR more common this time around, and the hits are quite different. Team Ice hit the thing once, Team Metal and Team Dimension blast it twice each, Team Dark hit it three times, and Team Super Sonic hits it 4 times like normal. The basic premise is the same, hit the thing with Team Blast. The gauge is also MUCH more easier to fill up. Other than that, attacks changed, nothing else changed from the original battle. Achievements after completing story *Completion of the main storylines *Extra teams to play as in any level *Team Metal Sonic playable in Tournament Mode and 2P Mode *HUB world feature unlocked *Last Story cutscenes unlocked, and song *Main screen has changed, instead of teams randomly running on, it's every team in the game standing in a spot, doing little quirks, with Team Metal Sonic laughing in the backround(though there won't be ACTUAL laughing) *Extra Story playable in Challenge Mode Category:Story Category:Stories